El extraño sueño de Vergil
by Leilael
Summary: Vergil se despierta acompañado de un ángel que huele a fresas y pizza. Si esta chica es su hermano, debe estar soñando y feo. Vergil x Dante


**Devil May Cry no es mio.**

**xD tenía que escribir esto después de lo de Nero, espero les agrade. También es una historia bizarra y rara jajajaja... xD se me ocurrió por una imagen que antano me mostró, donde aparecen los íconos de los sanitarios, Vergil de azul como niño, Dante de rosa como niña xD  
><strong>

**El extraño sueño de Vergil**

Nada en su vida lo había preparado para lo que ahora iba a enfrentar, había ido al infierno, su vida había sido un infierno, cosas terribles fueron contempladas por sus ojos, pero nada, absolutamente nada lo preparó para esto. Despertar en su cama, mientras el sol entra por la ventana con calidez, alguien lo abraza.

Lo primero que hace es pensar con quién había dormido, no recuerda haber llevado compañía a casa, es más no había salido, estaba preparando un ritual muy importante, no tenía tiempo para compañía femenina. Sin embargo se siente tan bien, esa persona le irradia una calidez inusitada, le hace sentir bien, tranquilo, como si nada más importara.

Miró, lo primero que vio fue una fina tela de cabellos plateados, toma un mechón, lo desliza entre su mano, es tan suave, lo huele, le llega un olor a fresas y pizza. Está por quitar los cabellos que esconden el rostro de su compañía, cuando se atención se centra en un hombro fino, lo toca con su mano, es una piel tan suave, fresca, blanca como la leche que le produce un escalofrío. Sigue aquel brazo para ver que se aferra a él, luego encuentra una curva que lo conduce a una pierna tersa de piel nacarada. Su mano se desliza, entonces escucha una voz suave, dulce, femenina:

— No pensé que fueras gay Bro. —

Vergil quita su mano, entonces siente movimiento, se trata de aquella persona, la cual se sienta, estira sus brazos y sus ojos se abren para revelar unos hermosos ojos azules. Vergil abre la boca, cuestiona al alejarse de inmediato:

— ¿Dante?

— ¿Quién más?

— Tú eres travesti. —

Dante se ríe, entonces tapa su boca, su risa no debe sonar tan linda, mira a su hermano completamente sorprendido, cuestiona al llevar sus manos a su pecho:

— ¿Por qué mi pecho es redondo? ¿QUÉ ME PASÓ? — Es el momento que Vergil ría. — No es divertido Bro. ¿Tú fuiste?

— No. —

Vergil ve a aquella mujer cubierta con una playera blanca holgada aproximarse gateando, ella se acerca tanto que sus rostros quedan casi juntos, la escucha decir:

— Tú eres quien ama usar magia, algo me hiciste. —

Vergil traga saliva, no por la acusación, sino por aquellos labios rosas, suaves, un impulso lo lleva a tomar a aquella persona, dejarse caer hacia atrás mientras saborea esos labios, saben dulce a fresas, se pregunta si toda ella sabrá así de bien. Dante está muy sorprendido, más cuando Vergil mete su lengua a su boca y su lengua comienza a moverse sin su permiso.

Vergil siente como el poder pasa através de su cuerpo de aquel otro cuerpo, lo llena, lo complementa, lo hace sentir acompañado alejando el vacío y el frío. Siente aquella lengua tocar donde debe, complaciéndolo como si supiera cómo hacerlo. El aire comienza a escasear de sus pulmones se separa, la deja ir, ella da un salto hacia atrás al verlo con mucha sorpresa.

Vergil la observa, está jadeante por la falta de aire, pero ella no parece inmutarse más allá de su sorpresa. Sin embargo la vista no le ayuda, ver que ella lleva una playera holgada, que le cubre a media pierna y pensar que posiblemente ella no lleve sostén, le hace necesitar un baño urgente. Intenta decir algo, pero señala al baño, Dante asiente.

Vergil corre al baño, cierra la puerta al recargarse en ella, nada lo preparó para esto. Toca sus labios y recuerda como los de ella encajan perfectamente con los suyos, además ese poder, no quisiera admitirlo pero le gustó.

Escucha a Dante gritarle del otro lado de la puerta:

— ¿Cuál es el plan Bro? — Vergil cuestiona al dejar que el agua fría lo recorra, aunque no se ha quitado la ropa:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Yo, sólo vine a visitarte, estabas dormido y recordé cuando éramos niños y dormíamos juntos, porque te daban pesadillas. Parecías tener una pesadilla.

— Ya no somos niños.

— Lo sé. —

Vergil recuerda su visión de este hermano tan femenino, entonces golpea su cabeza contra la pared para despejar su mente. Dante pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

— Si quieres, puedo irme.

— ¡NO! — Vergil nota la premura de su respuesta. — Quédate, aquí podremos encontrar la respuesta, claro, si quieres volver a ser chico. Estoy de humor para hacerte un favor.

— Me lo debes.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por el beso. — Vergil se sonroja, se alegra que Dante no pueda verlo.

Vergil sale varios minutos después, más despejado y calmado, pero toda su calma se va cuando ve a Dante queriendo tomar un libro de un estante alto, la playera levantarse, para afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, mostrar que aún lleva boxers. Vergil se aproxima, inocentemente toca la mano de aquella dama para tomar el libro y dárselo. La ve alejarse sin preocuparse, entonces dice:

— Necesitas ropa.

— ¿Para qué?, no pienso salir hasta ser normal. — Vergil aclara su garganta, usa todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima como su parte demoníaca le grita:

— Por mi salud mental. —

La declaración es un grave error, porque Dante se aproxima, talla su pecho suave contra el de Vergil, lo mira desafiantemente a los ojos al decir:

— ¿Soy tan fea? —

Vergil traga de nuevo y sin poder frenarse abraza a Dante al besarle de nuevo. Sus manos recorren aquella espalda, disfruta de las suaves curvas. No puede reprimirse, su mano viaja debajo de la playera para subir por aquel abdomen plano y suave. El aire vuelve a faltarle, lo obliga a separarse, da un paso atrás al levantar sus manos, dice completamente rojo:

— Eres demasiado bonito. —

Dante se ríe y Vergil sabe que ama esa risa. La observa, acaricia aquel rostro, tiene un ligero parecido con su madre, entonces se pregunta si su padre se sentía así cuando estaba cerca de Eva. Si su madre era Eva, entonces esta chica entre sus brazos es la fruta prohibida del Edén, la desea tanto pero no debe tocarla.

— ¿Me piensas abrazar todo el día?

— Lo siento. —

Vergil suelta a Dante, asaca de su armario unos pantalones negros, le indica a Dante ponérselos, quien se los pone sin importarle la mirada de su hermano.

— No tengo nada que no vieras antes. —

Es cierto, pero Dante tiene las piernas más bonitas que ha visto jamás. Le escucha quejarse:

— Se me bajan.

— La playera te tapa. —

Vergil toma la mano de Dante, al disfrutar del contacto y salen de casa. Vergil recuerda que vive muy lejos de la ciudad, aunque no disfruta conducir lo hará. Dante mira distraídamente por la ventana, mientras su cabello vuela por el viento, Vergil al verla se pregunta su ella es una aparición, una revelación, una deidad disfrazada; entonces recuerda la familiaridad que hay entre ambos, algo que no puede ser falsificado, ni Trish aunque parezca ser igual a su madre, nadie puede falsificar su alma.

Aparca el auto en un centro comercial, bajan, suben por el ascensor, Vergil sigue observando a Dante, no pierde oportunidad para ello, pero a su hermano no parece importarle. Salen del ascensor, Vergil siente que ha entrado a otro mundo, uno lleno de amenazas, de miradas que intentan arrebatarle a la mujer a su lado. Dante lo abraza, lo envuelve en sus brazos, le pide al poner su oído sobre el pecho de Vergil:

— No los mates. —

Vergil abraza a Dante, siente como si las alas de un ángel lo rodearan al ofrecerle la redención. El mayor asiente, caminan por el pasillo agarrados de la mano, mientras Vergil lanza miradas asesinas para delimitar su territorio.

Vergil dirige a una tienda de ropa a su hermano, una vendedora se aproxima, Vergil habla con ella mientras Dante observa las prendas. La vendedora se aproxima, le sugiere algunos coordinados, de los cuales elige uno rojo.

Vergil acompaña a su hermano a los probadores, escucha aquella voz:

— Necesito ayuda aquí. —

Vergil está por decir algo, pero se arrepiente, sólo abre la puerta para ver a aquella chica luchar con los ganchos de un corsé. Dante se dice que si matara humanos iría en ese momento a balear a la vendedora. Vergil le da las gracias a la vendedora, suelta una risita.

Abrocha los ganchos con calma, disfruta la imagen de aquella espalda perfecta, el toque de esa piel, el aroma. Sube los tirantes al acariciar los brazos, da un beso en el cuello de aquella mujer, sale para evitar hacer algo más, cuando siente que alguien le toma la muñeca, voltea para ver a Dante de frente, le escucha decir:

— ¿Te diviertes? —

Vergil la abraza al besarla de nuevo antes de salir. Va a pagar y le deja una propina a la vendedora por ayudarle. Minutos después salen de ahí, Vergil observa los aparadores, hasta que ve algo que le complace, entra a la tienda, le dice a la vendedora que le de un hermoso vestido azul de seda con un largo cierre atrás.

Nuevamente Dante se ve en la necesidad de pedir ayuda, la cual su hermano está dispuesto a prestar con el debido pago. Dante piensa que saldrá más manoseado que una fruta en un exhibidor de supermercado.

La siguiente parada es una zapatería, Dante no está de acuerdo con ponerse las sugerencias de la vendedora y su hermano, quiere unos tenis. Vergil le dice con un susurro:

— Quien paga manda. —

Dante se pone de mala gana unas botas altas al decirle a su hermano que pagará por ello. Al ver que no va con el vestido, le indican ponerse unos zapatos altos, para su alivio termina con unas sandalias bajas, las cuales se amarran hasta debajo de la pantorrilla, al estilo griego.

Vergil lleva a su hermano a una heladería, para intentar hacer las paces. Pide dos helados de fresas, los más grandes que hay. Da el suyo a Dante, mira a la chica comer, ella tiene un aire inocente, no es descarada como pensó que sería, es elegante como lo fue su madre, lo cual atrae más las miradas de los demás. Toma aquella mano suave, después da un beso rápido sobre esos labios, al dejar claro a los mirones quien manda. Dante se burla:

— Estás celoso.

— Sólo no quiero que alguien te arrincone en un sitio oscuro y te haga cosas indecibles.

— Lo golpearía antes. — Dice Dante con autosuficiencia. — Soy fuerte. —

Vergil le da una sonrisa suave, si no fueran hermanos, si su hermano no fuera hombre, serían la pareja perfecta, pues ambos son fuertes y no tendría que preocuparse por verle morir como los demonios mataron a su madre. Salta de su silla, abraza a Dante con fuerza, necesita sentirle cerca, saber que no se irá, siente aquellas manos acariciarle la cabeza y escucha:

— Estoy aquí para ti. —

Permanecen así un rato, hasta que Vergil la deja libre, se siente abochornado, siguen comiendo en silencio, mira a Dante repetidamente, quiere asegurase que no desaparezca. Dante pide cuando terminan:

— ¿Podemos comer Pizza? — Vergil piensa en cuánto tiempo les tomará llegar a Italia, luego se da una bofetada mental. — Hay una pizzería cerca. —

Vergil se levanta, toma la mano de Dante para salir de ahí. En una calle se encuentran a un grupo de demonios inferiores, Vergil se pone frente a Dante, pero su compañera ha salido con espada en mano al comenzar a cortar en pedazos a sus contrincantes, por primera vez observa la técnica de su hermano, pueden parecer golpes pesados, brutos, pero al observar mejor, se encuentra a una hermosa mujer danzando seductoramente para él, entre un mar de sangre.

Ese ángel asesino es el único que podría comprenderlo, compartir su desgracia, acompañarlo, cuidarlo, es la única posibilidad factible de compañera. Cuando los demonios se acaban, la abraza, no quiere dejarla ir. No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí, así, pero cuando regresa a la realidad, encuentra una hermosa sonrisa, un par de ojos azules brillantes y la noche sonriente.

Siguen su camino, tomados de la mano, llegan a la pizzería, Vergil se alegra de haber dejado el auto en el estacionamiento, porque no hay lugar. Dante pide para llevar. No tardan en salir de ahí, regresar al estacionamiento e ir a casa de Vergil.

Al volver, ellos comparten una cena agradable, conversan, hacen bromas, a diferencia de otras ocasiones Dante no se comporta como un estúpido. Vergil dice al querer retrazar la investigación:

— Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir. —

Dante hace un mohín, pero al final accede. Se recuestan, se abrazan. Vergil se llena de aquel aroma, ahora lo comprende su deseo no es carnal como pensó por la mañana, es algo que va más allá, algo que no puede explicar. Besa el cabello de Dante al hundirse a un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas, sin sueños.

Vergil se despierta por la mañana, no está Dante, le busca por todos lados, sine éxito. Recuerda el libro que tomó Dante, corre a la habitación, comienza a hojearlo, entonces lo ve. Trata de cómo los demonios eligen pareja, entonces lee algo:

—…algunos demonios cambian de sexo y quitan toda barrera que les impida estar con su compañero perfecto, sin embargo esto sólo ocurre durante veinticuatro horas humanas. La manera de que permanezcan es bajo contrato, de otro modo volverán a separarse. Cada posible compañero tiene tres oportunidades para concretar un contrato.

Hay demonios que son tan poderosos, que pueden atraer a su pareja, quitar las barreras que pudieran impedirles estar juntos influyendo en el otro, permaneciendo como si mismos. Se desconoce el porqué, tampoco es algo predecible… —

Vergil mira la bolsa de una de las tiendas de ropa, dentro está sus pantalones (que prestó a Dante) y la ropa de dama que compró. Vergil sale de su casa y corre por la ciudad, patea la puerta de Devil May Cry, ve las botas de Dante, está sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio. Se aproxima, se su hermano, su hermano masculino, lleva la misma camiseta blanca holgada.

— Arriba flojo. — Dice Vergil, se siente triste, irritado.

— ¿A qué se debe la visita Bro?

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer? —

Dante quita la revista de su rostro, mira a su hermano, se sienta, piensa al decir:

— Estuve aquí todo el día. — Piensa. — Estuve todo el día dormido, porque antier llegué de un trabajo. ¿Por qué?

— Nada, olvídalo.

— Ya que estás aquí, podemos ir a comer pizza. —

Extrañamente Vergil sonríe al aceptar. Ambos salen, Vergil no necesita preguntarse si fue un sueño o no, sólo tiene la esperanza de volver a ver a su ángel exterminador, y esta ocasión no lo dejará ir.


End file.
